Ablaze
by noscruples
Summary: Jason and Elizabeth meet at a charity function and it's all fun and games from there.
1. Chapter 1

Jason and Elizabeth meet at a charity function and it's all fun and games from there.

A/N – Just a fun ficlet to hold you over. It's just a few pages.

Chapter 1

Jason stepped out of the shower. Exhaustion enveloped every muscle of his body after fighting a three alarm fire, but at the same time, the adrenaline rush is addictive and he wouldn't trade his job for anything in the world. For the last four years, it had consumed his life. After the accident with AJ, he was an angry and bitter man, but that all changed when he met his best friend, Johnny O'Brien. The way he described fighting fires drew him in and the next thing he knew, he signed up and jumped head first into a new career. He excelled at thinking off the cuff and using his instincts and senses which definitely came in handy in stressful situations. While he wasn't much of a people person, he was dependable, smart, and the company's main breakfast cook. Each of them of had a specialty. O'Brien is good at grilling. Sonny could make pasta better than a full fledged chef. Milo makes all the energy drinks for their workouts. Max is their comfort food aficionado, and Francis is a really good baker.

While he would love to crawl into his bed and pass out, there is one thing left on his agenda before he can end his forty-eight-hour shift. They had agreed to help with a donation drive that General Hospital was having at a local carnival and he had drawn the short end of the stick along with Francis and Johnny.

"You ready?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah."

He pulled on a t-shirt and joined his buddies outside and they headed there.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth Webber had only been in town for a month and she was busier than she had ever been in her life. Moving to Port Charles was a necessity after her engagement failed because frankly, she decided that Patrick Drake was the worst thing that had ever happened to her. Not only did she suspect that he was cheating on her, but he was arrogant enough to act as though it was no big deal because they hadn't tied the knot yet. Just thinking about him made her blood boil, so she had applied for a job in Port Charles where her grandmother and sister live and the rest was history.

"Alright, Nurse Webber, you are in charge of the dunk tank activities," Epiphany said.

All the nurses and female doctors groaned.

"Why her?" Kelly asked. The fire fighters are the hottest bachelors in town and she had been dreaming of getting a close up view of their delicious torsos first hand.

"Because unlike you, Dr. West, she can keep her hands and mouth to herself."

Robin choked on her water and laughter filled the room.

"Now, Ms. Scorpio, "I need you to show the guys where the changing tent is and help them get settled."

Emily finished chewing a fruit rollup she had snagged from Sarah's kid bribery basket. "What about me?"

"You will help sell tickets to the individual events. I don't think it will be much of a challenge. Every available woman in town has been waiting in line for an hour."

"Got it."

Robin grinned.

"Sarah, you are manning the kissing booth."

She clapped.

"She won't have any problems keeping her lips to herself," Kelly muttered. Sarah was the virgin of the group. They weren't quite sure why she was saving herself, but at twenty-eight, she might as well be a spinster.

"Just because I can keep my legs shut doesn't mean there is something wrong with me," Sarah said proudly.

"That's debatable," Robin said.

Sarah playfully glared at them.

"Alright, let's get out there. The men should be here shortly. I'll let the crowd in."

Sarah steered towards her sister. "Try not to drool today."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Drooling is allowed. I just don't plan on touching." She wasn't a prude by any means, but she certainly didn't make it easy for a guy to get in her pants either.

"Robin's ex is going to be there."

Liz met her gaze. "Which one is he?"

"The hottest one in the bunch, his name is Jason."

"Why did they break up?"

"They were young and he's very driven. I don't think he was ready to settle down and she wanted more than he was ready to give. He was in an accident and Robin helped him find his footing and he helped her learn to love again. In fact, Jason almost died. He had no memory of who he was before that and struggled, even changing his last name from Quartermaine to Morgan. She was his first love with his new persona, but they didn't last a year. Everyone wants to date him, but except for an occasional hook up, he stays to himself."

The sound of a motorcycle filled the air and they glanced towards it. Jason took off his helmet and shook his hair out and then eased off of bike.

"Damn," Elizabeth said as her sister chuckled. There was so much to stare at. His jeans fit him perfectly and the muscles in his biceps bulged against the thin material of his shirt. From a distance, she couldn't tell what color his eyes are, but she wishes they are blue. His hair was spiked, probably for necessity and his angular jaw begged to be kissed and licked.

"Isn't he delicious? I'm even tempted."

Liz tore her eyes from Jason and they landed on Sarah. "Did you just say that aloud?"

Sarah laughed. "Come on."

Robin walked over to greet him just as Johnny and Francis pulled up. Several companies in the area are participating in the event. "Hey, stranger."

Jason smiled. "Hey." They hugged. He considered himself lucky that they were still friends and there were no hard feelings. Even though it didn't work out, he still cared about her.

Johnny and Francis gave her a hug. "Sonny says hello."

"Tell him I said the same. Follow me."

They were led to a tent where they could store their spare clothes.

"Alright, change into your board shorts and then we'll get started shortly. Just so you know, we do have security so you're not attacked."

Jason frowned. "Attacked?"

"There's a lot of sex starved ladies out there," Johnny said.

"Hopefully…," Francis added.

Jason shook his head. "I didn't realize I'd need protection."

"Have you looked at yourself lately?" Robin asked. While he was always handsome, his body had gotten bigger and more muscular and she'd have to be blind not to notice.

The perplexed look on Jason's face made her chuckle. He never totally got his appeal.

"And don't forget, we're doing the special calendar shoot next weekend."

They groaned.

"Oh, suck it up. It's for charity."

She disappeared outside to show the next group where they needed to go and the guys stared at each other for a long moment before starting to change.

"Max is actually looking forward to posing," Francis said before unzipping his bag.

"That's because he's a wus," Johnny said before taking off his shoes. "I think he has a subscription to Glamour."

"I just hope I don't have to take my shirt off," Jason said.

Johnny's head tilted. "You're lucky you don't have to be naked."

The look of horror on his face made Francis bust out laughing.

"Seriously, you will be in as little clothing as possible and don't even think about crossing Epiphany because she can kick your ass."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I hate being photographed."

"She won't care."

Johnny took off his shirt and then smoothed down his hair. "How do I look?"

"Obnoxious," Jason said. He pulled out a pair of shorts and frowned. Emily, unfortunately, had shopped for him and bought baby blue wave shorts and he is not a fan of color.

Francis ran his hand through his hair. "You guys ready?"

"Ten bucks that Jason is the first to go down."

Francis grinned. "You're on."

Jason shook his head. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

The curtain drew back. "Are you decent?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes," they all said at once waiting to put a face to the voice.

She tentatively walks in and is very impressed by what she sees. "I'm Elizabeth. I will be manning the booth. For your sakes, hopefully the women are drooling too much to actually hit the target. The water is a little cold."

Johnny chuckled. "That's okay, we happen to be very hot. Hello Elizabeth."

She smiled. "Hi."

"How do you know this schlep?" Francis asked.

"My car broke down and he gave me a lift to work a few days ago."

"This is Francis and this is Jason."

She smiled and shook their hands, trying not to drool when she saw Jason's beautiful blue orbs. Francis smirked, not missing the fact that she was clearly checking out his friend.

"So, who is up first?"

"Johnny," Francis and Jason said in unison.

She chuckled. "Right this way."

"Anything for you."

Jason shot Johnny a look before his friend followed Elizabeth outside.

"She's pretty," Francis said.

"Yeah."

"Why don't you ask her out?"

Jason's brow rose. "Why would you say that?"

"Didn't you notice that she is interested?"

"It's called being nice."

"She sucked in her breath right before she touched you. It's a clear sign of attraction."

"You are all crazy." It's not like he doesn't know that he is attractive, it's just not something he dwells on. Looks aren't everything and there are way more important things in a relationship.

The curtain opened and a wet Johnny walked inside as Francis laughed.

"Shut it. You're up next."

Francis left and was gone for fifteen minutes before he came back soaked too. "The crowd is restless."

Jason rubbed his face and then reluctantly left the tent. As soon as he lifted his eyes and scanned the crowd, the ladies went wild.

Elizabeth tried to hide her grin as a slightly red Jason made his way onto the platform.

Diane stepped forward and threw the ball. "Damn," she muttered as she missed.

"You really don't want to get me wet, do you?"

Diane pursed her lips. "Is that a trick question?" She wound up and threw it again and missed by a long shot. Because of the long line, each person only got two chances and she really wanted to see Jason's body covered in water. Her day job was centered around convicts, criminals, and sketchy people, so she had been looking forward for the chance to drool openly.

"Better luck next time," Alexis called from the middle of the line.

Tracy stepped up. "Oh, how I'm going to enjoy this immensely."

Jason rolled his eyes.

Tracy missed and he grinned.

"Maybe, you should stick to the boardroom."

"How about you stick to the bottom?"

Diane snickered as she watched Tracy's ball glance the target and deflect to the side.

"Next time, nephew," she said before muttering and walking away.

Liz handed Hannah Scott two balls. "Knock yourself out."

"Hello, Hannah," Jason said softly.

Her eyes narrowed. They had almost hooked up, but she had passed out at a table in Jake's and Johnny had never let her forget it. In fact, he had painted a mustache on her and used it as his screen saver. Asshole. After that, she couldn't look Jason in the eye again. He had laughed at her, repeatedly, when she came to confront Johnny instead of defending her. "Hello my ass," she said loudly as everyone laughed and then cheered her on.

Mac chuckled. As fire chief, he knew all the guys well and liked it when they were on the receiving end of some ire. It kept them on their toes.

She barely missed and was clearly pissed. After blowing a piece of hair out of her face, she wound up again.

"You don't want to do that, Hannah."

His raspy, sexy voice threw off her concentration and she totally missed and then stomped her foot. Damn him!

"I got that on film," Johnny said from the tent making Hannah turn bright red as she picked up a discarded ball and chucked it, just missing his big head.

"Tough crowd," Liz muttered.

"I'll protect you," Jason said.

Her mouth opened and closed twice before she hurried towards the line and handed a woman two more balls. Jason lasted twenty minutes before Epiphany got in position.

"Shit," he said under his breath.

Francis and Johnny were now standing on the grass next to the tank laughing.

"That's right, your favorite person has arrived. I know you are going to be a royal pain in the ass next weekend, so I'm gonna get my revenge ahead of time."

Jason gulped as an amused Elizabeth looked on. The last time he had to get treated at the hospital, he was out of it and somehow, he ended up on top of a not amused Epiphany who was more flustered than she wanted to admit at the time. No matter what he did to get off of her, it just made it worse and they ended up with their clothing stuck together and Robin had to help separate them. Even though he smelled like a chimney, his face laying against her chest would give her good daydream material for months to come.

Epiphany wiggled her hips as the crowd cheered her on. "I hope you have a will."

"Piph…," Jason said playfully.

"Oh, no you didn't."

She threw it and it hit, but not hard enough and Jason blew out a sigh of relief.

"Do you hate him?" Liz asked curiously.

Epiphany smirked. "Hell no. That man is the best piece of eye candy in town. Just look at that chest. It's swoon worthy. I just want to see him all wet and annoyed. Watch. I've been holding back."

Liz smiled as she stepped to the side to give her more room.

Epiphany licked her lips. "If I make you go in, I get a kiss right here," she said pointing at her cheek.

Jason grinned. "Hmmm, well, this is for charity. You're on." Even though she could put the fear of God in him, he is still very fond of her.

The crowd went wild.

"Don't freeze up. One of us has to get a happy ending!" someone yelled, making everyone laugh.

"Epiphany, baby, don't," Jason said trying to distract her by flirting.

"Did you just say have my baby? Gladly."

Jason's eyes got big right before the ball hit the target and he dropped into the water.

Everyone leaned forward to give Epiphany a high five as Liz grabbed a towel and waited for Jason to emerge.

You could hear a pin drop when he got out of the water. His board shorts crept down a little, exposing more skin then he intended and when he turned to pull himself up, you could see the "v" shape of his pelvic muscles glistening in the sun.

Jason was completely creeped out as he looked around and every woman's mouth was open.

"Damn," Epiphany muttered. "Get your gorgeous ass down from there and give me my kiss—now!"

Everyone started to chant his name and he smirked. Leave it to Epiphany to get them riled up again.

"These women are going to be the end of me," he muttered as he walked by Johnny who couldn't stop laughing.

Liz handed him the towel and he rubbed his hair for a second before moving closer to Piph.

She sauntered forward. "Pay up, Morgan."

Jason chuckled. "Which cheek?"

Both her brows rose. "Now I know that is a trick question."

Liz had tears in her eyes from laughing. She had never seen Epiphany so flirtatious.

A/N - Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – I really want to thank you for all the comments. I've never had a response like that when I posted, so it was very, very nice to see all the feedback.

So, NaxieFan48 had made a comment which some of you have made in the past that you wish some of these ficlets were longer, so after the next regular story I will let you choose from a list of my ficlets which one you want turned into a longer story. I'll use the ficlet as a basis and probably flesh it out more and then turn it into a full story. I'll post a list someone during the next fic.

Chapter 2

Lila giggled. She had been hoping to be the one to hit the target, but it was a lot more fun to see Epiphany loosen up and have some fun at her grandson's expense.

Piph tapped on her right cheek. "Right there."

Jason leaned forward and right before he kissed her, he grabbed her in a bear hug, wetting her shirt as his lips found her cheek.

"You go girl!" a woman yelled.

When he pulled back, Piph pretended to be mad about the water. "You'll pay for that one."

He kissed her on the forehead as a bonus.

"You're fine and all, but don't get cocky on me. I'll withhold oxygen next time you're brought in."

Francis handed her a towel as Johnny climbed onto the platform.

"Alright ladies, who's up next?"

"A melody of pick me filled the air." Johnny is almost as good looking as Jason, so the ladies are definitely up for the challenge.

At the end of the two-hour stretch, all men had been dunked multiple times and were eager to change. When Jason climbed down, several college girls made a dash towards him and ducked under the ropes and Elizabeth tried to step in front of him and was pushed aside and fell.

Jason held up his arms to fend them off as security grabbed them and then he knelt down. "Are you okay?"

"I think I twisted my ankle a little."

"I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault." To her surprise, he picked her up and stayed on the grass as he walked her to the first aid office next to them while Kelly snapped a few pictures to tease her with later.

Monica is surprised to see them. "Sit her right there." She pointed to a chair. "What happened?"

"She got pushed."

Monica frowned. "By who?"

"A few of Jason's fans."

Monica rolled her eyes. "Let's have a look." Carefully, she eased off Liz's shoe and clucked her tongue. "It's a little swollen. I want you to put some ice on it a few minutes and then I'll wrap it." She propped Liz's foot up and then handed Jason the ice pack. "You know what to do. I was just going to deliver some bandaids across the way. I'll be right back."

Jason broke the pack and placed it on Liz's ankle who gasped. "Sorry. Does it hurt?"

"Not too badly. You should go back out there."

"We're done and you got hurt because of me."

She chewed on her lip as he studied her.

"So, I don't think I've seen you before."

After blinking a few times, she realized that she couldn't form a coherent thought.

When she didn't answer, he became concerned. "Elizabeth?"

"Um, I just moved here. My sister Sarah and grandmother have been in Port Charles for a while."

He slightly smiled. "Are you a nurse or doctor?"

"I'm a nurse."

"Do you like it?"

She nodded, amusing him further that she was nervous around him.

Monica rushed back in. "Alright, I can take it from here."

Jason reluctantly stood. Normally, he detached in social situations, but there was just something about her that made him want to stay.

"Um, we're all going to Jake's at 8:00 if you want to join us."

He was surprised, but pleased she had asked. "I might be a little late. I was going to go sleep for a while."

"Oh—well, you don't have to—"

"No, it's okay. I'll see you around 10:00."

Kelly grinned from the doorway.

"See you later."

He started to move towards the door.

"Hi Jason."

He chuckled. "Hi Kelly."

Forgetting Monica was there, Liz shot a look at her friend.

"What?"

"Please tell me that you haven't slept with him."

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Trust me. It's not from lack of trying."

Monica shook her head. "I'm in the room."

"Sorry. So, that was really smooth."

Liz rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm serious. It was impressive. Wait until I tell the girls that you invited that hunk of—"

"Kelly!" Monica said.

She laughed. "Later."

Liz was so red, Monica felt her forehead to make sure she wasn't running a fever.

"It's okay to be attracted to my son."

"I—um—"

She chuckled. "Don't be embarrassed, Elizabeth. I think you are just what Jason needs and because I like you and you're not a slut," Liz's eyes grew as big as saucers, "I'm going to tell you what my son doesn't like."

"Okay, I think."

"He likes someone who doesn't throw themselves at him. Flirt, but not in a slutty way, at least not in public. He's a private person. That is why Kelly never had a chance."

"I can do that."

"Just be yourself and go with the flow. He loves riding, so if you're into that he will be happy." Monica grabbed an ace bandage and started to wrap Liz's ankle.

"Why isn't he already taken?" There has to be something wrong with him. It just doesn't make sense to her. If he was her man, she wouldn't let him leave the bedroom.

"That's complicated. Jason is more sensitive than people think. He believes that he always has to prove himself more because of the accident and as a result, he buries himself in his career. They told him he wouldn't feel things like other people, so I think in his mind he's looking for extremes that do make him sense things more deeply. The adrenaline and satisfaction he gets from his job makes him feel normal, like he's accomplishing something." Her son's addiction to danger had always been a concern for her, but he is a grown man and she can't control him. After she gave up the need to try and direct his life, they finally started to build a relationship again.

"I can understand that."

"He has a big heart and has a lot to offer, but I think love scares him."

"It scares me too."

Monica patted her leg. "Well, at some point if you don't stop running you miss out on everything."

"True."

"How does your ankle feel?"

Liz tried to stand. "Much better. Thanks Dr. Quartermaine."

"You're welcome."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason rolled out of bed and slammed his hand down on the alarm. His head felt like it weighed a ton and he knew he was crazy to go out. For some reason, the petite nurse had intrigued him enough to get him to leave the confines of his cottage.

He stretched languidly before shuffling to the bathroom. The small one-bedroom cottage was perfect for him. After the accident, he had lived above Jake's bar for a while and then Francis had found his current residence. A lot of the single guys lived together, but he liked having some separation. The isolation didn't bother him, in fact, he thrived on it. Reading is one of his favorite things to do and he spends hours perusing travel guides, planning on where he wants to go on his next vacation.

As the water cascaded down his body, he wondered what Elizabeth liked to do for fun. "Elizabeth…" The name poured off of his tongue, making him smirk as he turned off the water. She is definitely on his to do list and hopefully over and over.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth was feeling no pain. Shots were being poured freely and her stomach hurt from laughing so much.

Leo approached them and went to kiss Piph on the cheek and ended up getting a palm planted on his face.

"Have you lost your mind?"

"What?"

"That is where Jason kissed her," Robin said with a smile.

Leo's head tilted. "Piph, are you cheating on me?"

Epiphany grinned. "Damn right I am. You snooze you lose."

Everyone clapped and cheered her on.

"What does Jason got that I don't?"

"Abs for days," she said.

"I have abs."

Kelly smirked. "Well, let's see them then."

Leo turned a little red and then a tipsy Sarah stood in front of him and started unbuttoning his shirt as the surprised group whistled and clapped.

"Have I died and went to heaven?" he muttered.

"You wish," she said.

"I knew she had it in her," Kelly said. "We need to get her laid."

Liz shook her head. "She has a chaspity belt on."

Kelly snorted at her slur. "I think someone needs a Liz body shot!"

"Huh?"

Everyone forgot Leo and started chanting, "Body shot!"

"Who's going to do one off of her?" Robin asked.

Jason, Johnny, and Francis entered the bar.

"Him!" Kelly said pointing.

All eyes went to Jason who looked like a deer caught in head lights.

"What?"

"I think they want you to do a body shot off of Elizabeth," Francis said.

"Hell no!"

Liz's face fell and immediately Jason felt like shit.

"I mean, okay if she wants me too."

Not even waiting for a response, Liz was lifted onto the table next to them. Jason swore her whole body was red from embarrassment.

"If you're not man enough, I will," Johnny said noting his hesitancy.

His smirk was met with a glare before Jason edged forward. Being the center of attention is really not his thing.

"Hi," Liz said as she tried to keep her composure."

"Hey."

"Can we hurry up? Room is spinning," she said before squeezing her eyes shut.

"I'm moving your shirt," Kelly said.

She pushed it up and Jason rubbed the back of his neck as he took in her creamy, firm skin.

"Alright, here is the lime and you don't look like a salt man," Kelly said.

Jason glanced at Johnny who chuckled.

"Where's the glass?" he asked.

Kelly grinned. "There isn't one."

Liz's eyes shot open, watching as Kelly poured the tequila into her belly button. Once again, she blushed and Jason smirked.

"Are you up for the challenge?" Epiphany asked.

He nodded and then bent over as everyone cheered his name. His breath skipped across her skin, and his tongue traced a line of alcohol, giving her goose pimples as she sucked in her breath. At the moment, he wasn't even touching her and he was driving her crazy.

When his lips finally brushed against her belly button, she fought a moan and bit her lip as she felt a familiar heat between her legs. Jason eagerly sucked up the liquid and then licked as Kelly's mouth fell open.

"I think I just came," she muttered as Epiphany laughed.

"Damn," Sarah said.

Robin fanned herself as Emily covered her eyes.

Jason finally pulled back and Johnny patted him on the back.

Liz let out a sign of relief that she didn't combust on the spot and then she was being lifted again and their blues eyes locked until he sat her on a chair.

Pulling down her shirt, she tried to focus and then slightly smiled. "Thanks."

He licked his lips and she let out a slightly tortured sound and was immediately pulled up and dragged to the bathroom by Kelly and several of the girls.

Robin smirked. "That was pretty hot."

Jason gave her a look and she laughed.

"If you like her, go for it."

"Robin…"

"What? I'm fine with it. Just do it. You know you want too."

He chuckled because he knew the signs, she was drunk.

In the bathroom, Kelly was quizzing a flushed Elizabeth.

"That was the hottest thing I've seen in a long time."

"I took a video," Epiphany said.

"Guys…"

"Come on, how did his tongue feel?"

She shuddered and Sarah cracked up.

"You are so hot for him," her sister said.

"Who wouldn't be?" Kelly added. "Now, you need to get back out there and get on that."

"Kelly!"

"Ask him to dance," Piph suggested.

"Come on," Sarah said.

"Please," Kelly added.

"Okay."

Kelly squealed. "I'll take care of the jukebox."

"Don't pick Sexual Healing," Liz yelled as she left.

"Let's get back out there," Sarah said.

Liz swallowed hard, she just hoped that Jason wouldn't turn her down.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason's eyes never left her as she returned to the table. A slow song came on and Liz nervously held out her hand, not sure she had enough liquid courage for this.

"Will—will you dance with me?"

Jason's face almost looked painful.

"He hates to dance," Johnny said softly.

"Oh—um, sorry."

"No," he said a little too loudly. "I'll make an exception."

Epiphany grinned and faked a tear when they walked away. "My little nurse is so going to get some."

"Yeah, with your man," Johnny added.

Piph scowled. "You had to rub it in, didn't you?"

"Uh-huh."

Sarah threw back a shot and Piph grinned wickedly.

"Johnny, why don't you ask Sarah to dance?"

Sarah wiped off her mouth with the back of her hand and licked her lips.

Like a wolf to his prey, Johnny didn't need any convincing, practically smelling the pheromones in the air. "My pleasure."

Sarah blushed and allowed him to pull her up.

After they left, Kelly's head tilted as she watched Sarah say something and then Johnny roughly pulled her body into his.

"I feel dirty just watching that."

"You feel dirty all the time," Piph said.

Francis chuckled.

"Oh—my—God!" Robin said.

Johnny was practically sucking the life force out of Sarah as he kissed her passionately.

"Holy shit," Kelly said. When he withdrew, Sarah looked completely dazed and then she licked her lips and grabbed Johnny's head and pulled him into another hot kiss, wantonly sucking on his tongue.

"Damn," Emily said as she tried to focus.

Leo placed some water down in front of her. Emily was going to have a serious hangover in the morning. She smiled, so he sat next to her and when she appeared to be quietly giving herself a pep talk, he chuckled and then she suddenly got up and plopped on his lap. "I think your abs are yummy."

Kelly snorted and Francis's head tilted as Emily attacked Leo's mouth.

"What the hell are you guys drinking?"

Piph laughed. "Maybe you need to have some." She winked and he grinned.

"Dear Lord," Kelly said as she watched Johnny back Sarah up against the wall.

"They are just having fun," Francis said.

Robin leaned forward. "She's a virgin, Francis."

His eyebrows rose. "How is that even possible?"

"We don't know. Up until tonight, I thought she had some kind of superhuman strength or something. It was downright freaky. Speaking of freaky…," Kelly said.

Robin almost choked on her drink when Johnny lifted Sarah up and her legs wound around his waist.

He walked her towards the door and waved behind him and the girls looked at each other horrified.

"I'll send him a text," Francis said.

"You better hope he gets it," Kelly said.

Francis texted to his friend. "You want me to go out there?"

The woman stared at each other.

"She is an adult," Epiphany said.

"She's drunk," Robin added.

"Johnny is a good guy. He might make out with her, but I don't think he'll take it that far. I'll leave in a few and go back to our place to make sure."

"Thanks Francis," Robin said.

Across the room, Jason and Elizabeth were oblivious to everything going on around them. Their eyes were locked in battle before Liz finally sighed and leaned her head against his chest.

"You're comfy."

Jason smiled. "Thanks."

"Tired."

"You want to go home?"

She pulled back and nodded.

"I'll take you then. I only have my bike. Is that okay?"

"Okay."

He took her hand. "Do you know where you live?"

She rattled off an address. For now, she was staying with her grandmother who was on a cruise.

"I'm going to take Elizabeth home," Jason said.

Kelly grinned. "Sure you are."

"Have fun!" Robin said.

Piph said. "I'll let you borrow him for one night, but you have to give him back in the morning."

Jason chuckled.

Liz slightly swayed and Jason pulled her into his side and led her outside. When they got to the bike, he gave her some suggestions and then put the helmet on her.

His directions barely registered as she climbed on behind him and held on tight. Jason gunned the engine, making her jump. Smiling, he jetted off and she yelped as she gripped his jacket. By the time they made it to her Gram's house, she was already addicted.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you enjoy the lightness, but you know me, I love drama. * Guest – so I'm staring at your comment :T? L and staring and then it hit me what you were saying and I lol. I usually start out as T because of people's filters and then change to M.

Chapter 3

Sarah's head was spinning. Johnny was currently kissing his way down her stomach. She had no idea how he had gotten her dress undone, but she didn't care because what he was doing felt so damned good.

As he eased between her legs and attacked her clit, she yelled his name, not even knowing what to ask for, but needing him to send her over the edge. This was the most she had ever done with a guy and she was in no frame of mind to tell him to stop. "Oh God! Johnny!"

He grinned against her and then plunged a finger inside of her and Sarah's hips jumped off the bed as her body tensed and with one more shrill scream, her body shook as Johnny eagerly lapped up her essence.

As she lay boneless, he jumped up and started to take off his jeans when he finally felt the phone vibrate.

Grabbing it, he read the text from Francis as his eyes grew. "Shit." He looked at Sarah and then the phone and then back at the woman he had really wanted to bury himself inside and groaned. "Damn."

"Johnny…," she muttered.

He climbed next to her and pulled her against his chest. "Go to sleep, Sarah."

She moaned and cuddled into him as her body still tingled from his machinations. "So good," she purred as he mentally talked himself out of jumping her.

It was pure torture when, right before passing out, she rubbed her hands all over his chest. Finally, her breathing changed and he stared at the ceiling, wondering how the hell the gorgeous woman lying next to him had made it this long without having an orgasm.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason pulled off Elizabeth's shoes as she her glassy eyes lazily tracked his movements.

"You okay?"

"Uh —huh."

He arranged her on the bed and their eyes locked.

"Stay with me."

His jaw clenched. "Elizabeth…"

"I just don't want to be alone."

After a long silence, he took off his boots and got up and turned out the light. Elizabeth shifted over and Jason and laid next to her. When she cuddled against him, he almost groaned. Apparently she had no idea that he couldn't get what happened at Jake's out of his mind and lying next to her was pure torture.

"Jason?"

"Yeah."

Summoning up all her liquid courage, she blurted out, "Since you're sleeping in my bed, don't you think you should ask me out?"

A smile slowly lit of his face. "Is that what you want?"

"I want what you want."

His eyes had adjusted to the darkness of the room, so he lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. "Will you have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Is it past midnight?"

He looked at the clock on the nightstand. "Almost."

"Okay."

"Okay about the time or the date?"

"Both."

After another minute passed, he adjusted their position and she sighed contently as she found a comfortable spot. When her breathing evened out, he tried to think of a place to take her on a date. It had been a long time since he had planned one and he wanted to make it good for her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Sarah's eyes blinked open and she groaned and looked around and then realizing she wasn't in her bed, she sat up with a panic to find herself partially exposed and the horror set it. "Oh my God!" Quickly she snapped her bra back together as she fumbled for the buttons on her dress.

A shirtless Johnny appeared in the doorway. "I brought you some coffee."

Memories started to flash in her head and she turned bright red and averted her eyes.

Johnny quickly moved across the room and put the cup down and then sat next to her. "Sarah."

She started to cry. "Please tell me we didn't have sex. I was trying to wait until I found someone—oh God. I—" Memories of the orgasm slammed into her head and her whole body jolted and her eyes snapped to his.

"Nothing else happened. We fooled around and then—"

"You told me to go to sleep. Why?"

"As much as I wanted to go the next step, I got clued in and stopped it before it could go further. Were you that drunk?"

She nodded.

He knew she was tipsy, but she had been the one to initiate contact and she seemed coherent or he wouldn't have pushed forward.

"I'm so mortified."

"Don't be. We had fun. You didn't do anything to be ashamed of."

She brought her knees up. "You saw me naked."

"Mostly. You're beautiful, Sarah. I'm not going to apologize for being attracted to you, but I'd never knowingly take advantage of you."

She sighed. "You probably have girls come on to you all the time."

"Sometimes, but you'd be surprised. I work a lot and mostly sleep when I get time off. Even when we go out, we're usually in a big group and just like to be left alone."

Her brow rose. "Seriously?"

He nodded. "Yup."

"Then why me?"

"You didn't really give me a lot of choice." He grinned as he watched her turn red again. "Face it, Sarah, you are smoking hot and smart on top of that. It's a nice change."

She brushed her hair back. "I'm not a prude."

"I never got that impression."

She playfully smacked his arm. "Behave. I've never admitted this to anyone, but when I was in high school, someone tried to force me to be with them and it scared the shit out of me. I got away and just stayed away from men and focused on school."

"You wanted to have control. I get it. I'm sorry I botched your plans."

Reaching up, her fingers touched his cheek. "Don't be. What you made me feel last night was incredible. I didn't know it could be like that and—thank you."

"Will you go out with me?"

She grinned. "Yes."

"We'll take it slow and see if we want to move forward."

"I would like that."

"Good. You get the shower first."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth watched Jason sleep and what a beautiful sight. He looked so at peace and when his long brown lashes started to flutter, she knew she was caught.

"Morning."

She smiled. "Good morning. Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes." It was the best night's sleep he had in a long time. "How long have you been awake?"

"Probably a half hour. Did I really force you to ask me out?"

Jason grinned. "I only do things I want to do. You didn't have too."

"Would you have asked me if I hadn't pushed, because I don't want you to think that you have to go out with me. I mean, I'm sure you get plenty of dates and don't want to go out with someone like me. I—"

"Elizabeth…"

"Sorry, I ramble a lot."

She is a mystery; one he can't wait to unravel. As she spoke, he memorized her expressions and mannerisms. Her lips are perfection and he really wants to suck on one.

"Jason?"

He snapped out his haze. "I want to go out with you. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't mean it."

"Okay. Do you want some coffee?"

He nodded and stood. "I'll just go use the bathroom."

The door to her bedroom flew open and a stunned Audrey looked at Jason and then Elizabeth and back again.

"Grams! What are you doing home?"

"I—Who are you?"

"I'm Jason Morgan."

Audrey frowned. "Lila's Jason?"

"Yes. You know my grandmother?"

She grinned. "We are thick as thieves. Why don't you come downstairs and get some breakfast?" While she had never met Jason before, Lila had filled her in to some degree.

"Thank you. I'll be right there."

When Jason disappeared into the bathroom, Liz jumped out of bed and pulled her grandmother into the hallway.

"Well, he is very good-looking, dear."

"Grams! I had too much to drink and he brought me home and nothing else happened."

"Not even a kiss?"

Liz blushed. "No!"

"Didn't you want to? He is certainly easy on the eyes."

Liz buried her face in her hands. "You are killing me."

Audrey chuckled. She is all for Liz moving on from Patrick and if Lila's grandson is the one to help her, then so be it. "I'll go start breakfast."

Liz moved back into the room and soon Jason appeared.

"Is she mad?"

"No. She could possibly be planning our wedding and names of future grandchildren as we speak. Mad—not even close. She is absolutely giddy."

He chuckled. "Am I safe to wait for you down there?"

"Only if you have a china pattern in mind," Liz said before disappearing into the bathroom.

Jason laughed and went downstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Audrey was walking on air as she served them breakfast. "So, Jason, you're a fire fighter, right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"No need for such formalities."

Jason took a bite of the quiche. "This is really good. You think you could teach me how to make it?"

Liz thought Audrey was going to explode with pure joy. It almost made her gag, but the food was too good to waste. Whoever this person was that served them, was not her grandmother. She would have a DNA test done later if she didn't return to her former self. What kind of cruise did she go on?

"You know how to cook?"

"Well, we all pitch in and I'm in charge of breakfast."

"I would love to assist you. I could teach you there if you want."

Jason smiled. "Here is fine." He wants an excuse to see Liz whenever he can.

"Very well."

Liz dropped her fork. "Unbelievable."

"What dear?"

"Sarah and I have begged you for recipes and you refused, but Jason asks once and you suddenly want to play Martha Stewart?"

"Perhaps if you're nice to him, he'll let you in on the secret."

Jason gazed at Liz hoping she wasn't mad, but when he saw the twinkle in her eyes, he smirked.

"Perhaps you need to make us a chocolate soufflé to make it up to us."

Audrey fought a smile. There was no way she was teaching them how to cook their favorites because she knows that no matter where they live, all she has to do is tell them she making their favorites and they will come running. "Well, maybe you'll get your soufflé after you've gone on a date with Jason."

Liz head tilted. "Unbelievable."

Her pager went off as did Jason's and he whipped out his phone and dialed and she grabbed the house phone and did the same.

Audrey watched them curiously and finally they turned towards the table.

"Four alarm fire at a warehouse by the waterfront."

"I have to go to the hospital. They are expecting injuries and are short-handed."

"Be careful and it was nice meeting you, Jason."

"Nice meeting you too."

Liz grabbed her keys and purse and they headed outside.

"I'll call you later," Jason said as he stood near her car door.

"I'll look forward to it."

She started to move inside, but his hand stopped her and before she could reply, his lips brushed against hers and the pressed down twice before Jason jogged towards his bike. She held her fingertips against her lips for a second and then a grin completely lit up her face.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The hospital is organized chaos as victims started pouring in with smoke inhalation and burns. The stream of workers seemed like it was endless and Liz couldn't help but worry about Jason.

Epiphany yelled out commands as the more severely injured were examined first.

A man ran into the room. "The roof collapsed, they are flying in some firemen who were hurt; one severely."

Liz's heart dropped. "Jason. Where are you?"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Thick smoked billowed inside the building as they poured water on the scorching fire. It was hard to describe what it was like to traverse within a building when you can't see and don't know the layout. They were flying blind, always, and Jason wouldn't have it any other way. All his senses are on alert for any noise or sign of someone who is trapped. There is always a laundry list of unknown factors that can end your life in a split second. Every decision you make on the fly could save or destroy someone's life, but when people are trapped, you do what it takes to get them out.

A man's scream punctured through the sound of the fire which was loud and coming from every direction. Jason pressed forward with Sonny and Milo at his back and they found three victims. One had some serious burns, so they tended to him first and then yelled out some instructions. The structure was weakening as it served as fuel to the never-ending flames that surrounded them and the heat was starting to take its toll.

"Stay close," Jason said as he supported the most injured man.

As quickly as possible, they made their way back, and when the injured man tired, Jason told Milo to go ahead with the other people and Sonny stayed with him.

They slowly made their way out as the creaking and popping reminded them they had little time to waste.

"Almost there," Jason said.

"I can't make it. Let me die."

"No!"

The man's body was racked with coughing and Jason knew they had to hurry. And just when they came around the next corner, the building shook and Sonny yelled, "Run!"

That was the last voice Jason heard as the ceiling collapsed on top of them.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny yelled Jason's name and had to be held back. Each of his colleagues wore a transmitter so they knew everyone's location.

Francis tore his gaze from the screen. "They are towards the front."

They ignored pleas to stop and rushed towards the rubble to help the fallen men.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

It was like all the air got sucked out of the room the minute that Jason and Sonny were wheeled in.

An EMT was crouched over Sonny trying to get him to breathe. Jason was covered with dark soot and his body looked lifeless.

Monica yelled out his name and Epiphany grabbed her to keep her back.

"Let them work on him." She glanced over at Elizabeth. "Nurse Webber, take a break."

Liz hurried to the locker room before she completely lost it.

Sarah slowly moved towards Johnny who had tears in his eyes. She didn't care that he was covered in soot. Her lip quivered as she ran and jumped into his arms and they kissed frantically.

"There goes her virginity," Kelly quipped.

Emily shook her head. "Incoming."

A police officer was brought in for some minor burns and after that, it finally started to settle down.

"I'm so glad that you're okay," Sarah said.

"I'm fine, but I don't know if Jason or Sonny will make it."

Just the beating their lungs took was bad enough. Sonny had third degree burns on most of his body and he wasn't sure about Jason. He had been unconscious since they found him. Unfortunately, the man they had helped had died.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth wiped some tears away. She knew the drill. They will run a panel to determine how much carboxyhemoglobin was in his blood. If it was lower, he would be okay without much fanfare, but if it was really high then he could fall into a coma. His airway, breathing, and circulation will be checked. It is important to make sure there is no obstruction.

Standing, she took a deep breath. Jason needs her and she is going to do what it takes to help him.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like the story. I just couldn't skip over fire drama and you're probably going to hate me after this chapter, but oh well. My muse changed so much as I got past the first two chapters, but it just felt right, so I went with it.

I will be posting the remaining two chapters on Wed., and Friday. Next week, I should be able to start posting the new longer fic, but you'll have to play it by ear. My audit starts on Monday, so I doubt I'll be able to post it at the beginning of the week.

Chapter 4

When Liz entered the room, they had taken off Jason's protective gear and he was down to his boxers. Robin was wiping him down and another nurse was monitoring his O2 levels.

Jason's face is red, but there is no blistering.

"Can you help me?" Robin asked.

Liz nodded.

"He just has so much soot in his hair."

They carefully got him cleaned up as they waited for test results. For now, he is stable and they hope he will wake up soon.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny stood when he saw Leo and Alan walk towards him as did Milo, Max, and Francis. Exhaustion oozed from them and Alan is surprised they are still functioning.

"Sonny—I'm sorry. We did everything we could, but the burns were too bad and he didn't make it," Leo said.

The men looked stunned and then Johnny dropped to his knees. He was physically and emotionally spent and barely holding on. Sarah did her best to comfort him. Sonny was like a dad to all of them. He was family.

Francis walked away and went into the stairwell and the muffled sound of him screaming, "No!" filled the air.

Mac closed his eyes. Sonny was their leader, the man that held the battalion together. He couldn't be replaced.

"And Jason?" Milo asked.

"He's stable," Alan said. He hadn't even been able to visit his son due to the number of injured.

"Why isn't he awake?" Johnny asked.

"He has smoke inhalation, but he was also struck in the head by a beam. Francis said Sonny was covering him, like he had pushed him down and he and the other man took the brunt of the damage. His mask got knocked slightly off, so he inhaled smoke. Thank God you got to him as quickly as you did. Basically, we intubated him and he is in a coma which sounds worse than it is because his body is trying to heal. It's for the best."

"You guys should go home and get some rest and tomorrow you can check up on Jason," Alan said.

"I can't do that. In our hearts, he's our brother. We can't leave him," Francis explained as he placed his hand on Johnny's shoulder.

Alan's features softened. "What if I agree to call you if there is a change? Jason would want you to rest. You've all had a bad night."

"He's right. Go home on my orders," Mac said.

One by one, the conflicted men filed out of the room.

Sarah stopped Johnny. "I'm coming with you, just let me get my purse."

He sat in a chair and waited, needing her comfort more than he wanted to admit because he didn't want to break down in front of the other guys.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Liz frequently checked on Jason to see if he was conscious. Apparently, he had briefly opened his eyes a few times and then fell back asleep. The smoke had taken a huge toll on his body, but at least he was showing signs of life and he was breathing well enough that they took the tube out.

Edward cleared his throat as he entered the room, making Liz drop Jason's hand. "Don't mind me."

"Sorry."

"No, no. Don't leave on my account. And who might you be?"

"I'm Elizabeth Webber."

Edward smiled. "Audrey's Elizabeth?"

"Yes, sir."

He made a sound as he grabbed his chin. "You can call me Edward. I'm Jason's grandfather. How is he doing?"

"He's resting and stable."

Edward perused Jason as he sat in a chair. "Good. I wasn't happy when he decided to be a firefighter, but he loves it and, well, Jason tends to like dangerous things."

"Does he get that from you?"

Edward grinned. "I do like to take chances on the stock market, but these days, that's as far as I get."

She smiled.

Lila entered the room. "There you are. Have you been flirting with the nurses again?"

"This is a special nurse."

Lila's smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Lila Quartermaine and you look familiar."

"My Grams says you are as thick as thieves."

Lila chuckled and gave her a hug. "I know that I'm late, but welcome to Port Charles, Elizabeth."

"Thank you."

"How is my grandson?"

"He hasn't spoken yet, but he woke up twice."

"Are you and Jason dating?" Lila was never one to mince words.

Liz blushed, making Edward chuckle.

"Ah, young love."

This is a very interesting development and Lila couldn't help but press forward. "How long?"

"We were supposed to go on our first date tonight."

"I see."

Kelly walked in as she gazed at a chart. "I heard the hunk stayed at your house last night."

Liz gasped and Kelly's eyes shot up, not realizing they had company. "Sorry."

Lila bit her tongue as she watched Elizabeth turn the shade of a tomato.

"It wasn't like that. He was just being nice and watching over me. A bunch of us went out last night."

"You don't have to explain. If you make Jason happy, then who am I to argue?" Lila said.

Liz snuck a dirty look to Kelly from behind their backs. "I have to finish checking on my patients, but I'll be back."

"It was nice meeting you," Edward said as Liz fled the room.

Lila smirked. "Perhaps you would like to tell me what is going on between Liz and Jason."

Kelly grinned. "I was hoping it was scandalous, but it looks like they are taking it slowly."

"That's good actually. What else?"

"I know they like each other. Jason barely took his eyes off of her last night."

"Well that is good news indeed."

"I have to go, but for love, I'm willing to be your spy."

Lila chuckled. "Deal."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sarah watched as Johnny slept. He was a wreck the night before and not much better in the morning. Losing Sonny and not hearing any word regarding Jason was hard on him. When his cell started to ring, she grabbed it. "Hello?"

"This is Alan calling from General Hospital."

"Alan, it's Sarah. How is he?"

"He's awake. They are doing tests, but things are starting to look up."

"That's excellent news. I will let Johnny know."

She ended the call and Johnny fought the fog in his head and opened his eyes.

"Hey."

She smiled. "He's awake."

His body jolted as he sat up. "We have to get there."

"Jump in the shower and by the time we get there, his tests should be finished."

After he stretched, he pulled her up against him. "Thank you for staying with me."

"That's what friends are for. I'll make you some coffee."

He kissed her forehead and then rushed into the bathroom, eager to see his best friend.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

It had been an hour since Jason had tried to talk. Elizabeth waited patiently at the ICU desk, but it was like an endless stream of family was already ahead of her. She was relieved to see her sister and Johnny walk in and ran to them and embraced Sarah.

"How are you holding up?" Sarah asked.

"I'm fine, just worried." She hugged Johnny. "You look tired.

"I am, but I will rest better when I know he's out of the woods." They just couldn't lose two of their men.

About a half hour later, Johnny walked into the room and their eyes locked. When Johnny went to speak, he had to lower his eyes to keep his emotions in check.

"Johnny…" Jason's raspy voice was slightly above a whisper.

Sarah rubbed Johnny's back, encouraging him to move closer.

After sitting in the chair, he wearily rubbed his face. "You don't know how good it is to see that you're awake."

Briefly, Johnny squeezed Jason's hand and then pulled back.

"They said you're going to be okay, that your airway was not injured and only your hard head got messed up."

"Hurts."

"Don't be an idiot and refuse the pain meds. I know you don't like them, but it's necessary."

"How are the guys?" Jason coughed a few times, the ache in his head making his eyes fill with tears.

"They are worried about you."

Jason slightly frowned. "How is Sonny?"

Johnny buried his face in his hands as a slight sob left his lips and Jason is stunned by the implication.

"No…"

His monitors started to go off and Liz ran into the room.

"Jason, you need to calm down."

He was trying to get out of the bed, not believing Johnny. Sonny had to be waiting to see him in the hallway.

"Look at me dammit!"

Her harsh tone made his eyes snap to her and then she placed her hands on his face. "You need to try and breathe deeper or you're going to pass out. Do you understand?"

He slightly nodded, trying to reign in his anger, but he just couldn't. One of his hands briefly tightened around her arm as he fought to stay present, but it was a losing battle.

Doctors rushed into the room and Sarah dragged a distraught Johnny into the hallway.

Once they determined he was stable, Elizabeth was ordered to stay by his side and his door was closed to visitors. About a half hour later, he woke up slightly agitated and she smoothed her hands over his hair as she spoke to him softly.

"You need to stay calm if you want to get out of here in a few days."

He is so tired he can't even talk. His eyes pleaded with her to tell him that Johnny was wrong and she could tell what he wanted to know. She never thought that he would ever look so desperate.

"I'm sorry about Sonny."

A tear spilled down Jason's face.

"But, I'm not sorry that he saved you."

Jason's eyes grew wide.

"He did what I hear he always does and took care of you. He'll always be looking out for you now."

His eyes closed as her fingers raked against his scalp.

"He loved you like a brother and nothing can ever change that. I know your heart is breaking right now, but I need you to take deeper breaths."

He tried and only managed to hack for a few minutes as a result. Calmly, she put the mask over his face. "Go to sleep. Your body is so tired. I won't leave you."

There gaze held for several long seconds before Jason finally gave in and drifted off.

About a half hour later, Audrey slipped into the room.

"How is he?"

A tear ran down Elizabeth's face. "Heartbroken and tired. I never want to see him look so devastated again."

Audrey pulled up a chair and held her hand. "You know, the way Lila talked about him, I felt like I already knew him. I know you were miserable when you came to town, but slowly your light is coming back and it's good to see. I was so worried about you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you and I want all my grandchildren to be happy. The two of you have been hurting for a long time. Sarah turned something that happened to her and the fact your parents are serial cheaters into some hideous plot to never give me grandchildren."

Liz smirked.

"And you are so compassionate and giving. I just want someone to spoil you rotten."

"Thank you for loving me, Grams."

"Always."

A gasp was heard from the doorway. "Elizabeth?"

Her head jerked up. "Patrick. What are you doing here?"

Startled by the emotion in her voice, Jason's eyes popped open and his gaze went from Patrick to her and he had a sinking feeling.

"Edward Quartermaine called in a favor. He wants me to look over Jason's test results and make sure that he is okay. It's so good to see you. I really miss you and I'm sorry you got the wrong idea. I never cheated on you."

Audrey observed Jason watching them and really hopes he doesn't get the impression that Elizabeth wants Patrick. She couldn't quite read him.

"Not here."

They went into the hallway and then into the empty room next door.

"You didn't know I was here?"

His eyes raked up and down her body. "No."

"So, what's her name?"

"Who?"

"The person you are involved with now that you didn't cheat on me with."

His gaze dropped to the floor. "I haven't slept with anyone since you left. I kept hoping you'd come back."

She is totally taken aback. "That has got to be some kind of record for you."

He smirked. "Very funny, but now that you're here, there is something I need to ask you." Slowly, he lowered down to one knee.

"Are you proposing?" She asked before smacking her hand across her mouth, knowing she was loud.

In the other room, Jason closed his eyes. After already losing Sonny, now he had to watch her walk away too? It was too much. It had been a very long time since he had let someone in and frankly, it took being attracted to Elizabeth to make him realize that he is lonely and needs to make some changes.

"Whatever you are thinking, stop."

His gaze went to Audrey who looked very serious.

"She won't say yes."

"How do you know that?"

"Because he hurt her and—Elizabeth is tired of not being able to trust men. Even if Patrick didn't cheat, he's a flirt and women always came on to him and he encouraged it. He's like an overgrown child. She wants someone who respects her and that she feels safe with. You might be handsome, and I'm sure that girls come on to you, but I can't ever see you being that way, especially if you know it will hurt her."

"I wouldn't do that."

"Seeing Patrick threw her off guard, but trust me, that fire in her eyes was not passion by any means. It was anger."

In the next room, Patrick grabbed her hand.

"Take the ring back and marry me."

"You have the ring with you?"

"No. It's at home. Please Elizabeth, I'll change my ways—"

She shook her head quickly like she was trying to wake up from a bad dream. "No."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I said no. Does your over-inflated brain not comprehend that? I can't be with you and if you would be honest with yourself, you'd realize I'm not the right girl for you."

"How can you say that? I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

She rolled her eyes. "I think you thought you could get over on poor, dumb, Elizabeth. Were you just going to cheat on me here and there, thinking that I'd forgive you? I'm not a doormat."

He stood in a huff. "I didn't cheat."

"In my book, having eye sex with someone who is not your fiancé is cheating. Undressing another woman with your eyes is cheating! Now, I don't have time for this. Get back into the room and help him. His friend and colleague died saving him. Can you focus on something other than a woman for once in your pathetic life?"

Now, he is pissed. "Don't ever insinuate that I am not professional. You're the one yelling in a hospital sick ward. Wait. Are you dating him?"

"My personal life is none of your business."

"I'll take that as a yes." He turned on his heel and walked out of the room and Elizabeth took a minute to compose herself before joining him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick finished examining Jason's cold eyes. He swore if looks could kill, he'd be six feet under. "You got lucky. You have a moderate concussion, but other than that, there are no blood clots or major swelling."

"What about the headaches?"

"That's combination of the smoke inhalation and the head injury. They should die down in a few days."

"How long do I have to stay in here?"

"At least another day so that you can be monitored. In your field, it can get worse in 48 to 72 hours after you've been exposed. Make it through tomorrow and I'll sign off on it as long as you have someone to watch over you."

"He has me," Audrey said.

Liz and Jason's gaze snapped to where she stood. "Grams?"

"I still have off and I can do it. Lila has two charity functions and I don't think Jason will go to the Quartermaines to stay, so that leaves me. I can teach him a few breakfast recipes and he can rest and watch soap operas with me."

Liz chuckled at the look on Jason's face. "What do you say?"

He really didn't want to go to his parent's house. "Deal."

"Well then, I have some visiting to do."

Patrick was not a happy man. "If you have any questions, let the nurse know. I have to do a consult."

He left and Liz sat next to the bed.

"Sorry about the drama. You really don't need that right now," Liz said.

"Are you okay?" He held his hand up and she quickly grabbed it.

"Yeah. I don't want him back. I hope you believe that."

"I trust you."

She slightly smiled. "Thank you. I don't know why, but I trust you too."

"You're safe with me."

"Ditto."

"Can you get Johnny for me?"

"I'll find him."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth tracked them down on the roof. Johnny left to go back to the room and she pulled her sister aside. "Patrick is here."

"What!"

"I know. He proposed again and swore that he didn't cheat."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Asshole."

"Exactly. Jason overheard a little bit of the conversation, but I set him straight."

"Good. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I don't want to waste another minute dwelling on Patrick."

Sarah hugged her sister.

"Now, please tell me that you had hot sex with Johnny." She is kidding and the shade of red on her sister's face was worth every syllable.

"Elizabeth!"

"What? You are way past due."

"We didn't have sex."

"Then why is your face so red?"

Sarah groaned. "Before he stopped, he made me…"

Liz's eyes grew big. "You had an orgasm?" She couldn't believe her sister could get any redder, but she had.

Sarah nodded.

"Was it good?"

Sarah sighed. "It was everything."

Liz laughed.

"He wants to take me out on a date."

"I'm happy for you, Sarah. Maybe we've finally found the right match."

"I hope so. I'm feeling flush just thinking about him."

"Come on you little hussy. Let's go check on our men."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I really appreciate them and I'm glad you're enjoying this one. This chapter is emotional. Yesterday, I actually came up with a new story idea that makes me want to write and publish it now, but I can't do that so, it will have to wait.

Chapter 5

Jason stared Johnny down. "I need to know everything."

Johnny started to pace. "The ceiling came down and I had to be held back. When the PASS signal indicated you were in the front of the building, we made a run for it. When we found you, Sonny was on top of you and the civilian. He died. Sonny hung on for an hour, but the damage was too extreme. He never regained consciousness."

Jason swallowed hard.

"The funeral is in four days." There is a lot to coordinate due to traffic and the amount of people that will attend.

"I'll be there."

"I have no doubt."

The girls moved towards them.

"Well, I have a shift," Sarah said.

"I'm going to go to the firehouse. The guys are meeting me there."

"Tell them I said thank you," Jason said.

"I will. Behave."

They left and Jason patted the bed next to him. "Are you still working?"

"No."

She slipped out of her shoes and slid next to him."

"Much better. You know what this means, right?"

Noting the playfulness in his eyes, she smiled. "Why don't you tell me?"

"If you're going to sleep in my bed, you have to ask me out on a date."

"Hmmmm, does this count as our date."

"No. I owe you one."

"Well, I'll have to think of something special then."

He smiled. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being here for me. I know all of this is new and you didn't sign up for this, but I'm grateful."

"I'm not going anywhere. I was scared, but there's just something about you that makes me not want to run."

"I feel the same way."

Her head rose up. "Why?"

He frowned. "Is that a trick question."

"No—I just—in some ways, I just feel inadequate."

The need to punch Patrick in the face was paramount. "Elizabeth, to me, you're perfect."

She blushed. "Are you always going to know just what to say to me?"

"I'm gonna try."

They were silent for a long time, both thinking about how content they felt. Even though his head hurts, it dawns on him that his heart no longer does.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A few days later, after being poked and prodded several times, he is discharged. Even though Monica is sad he isn't going to be staying at the mansion, she understands.

When they arrived at Audrey's, Jason moved slowly into the house. The headaches have subsided and mainly, he is just lethargic.

"You take a seat right there," Audrey said pointing to the couch. Once he is comfortable, she grabs an ottoman and slides it over and he puts his feet up. She adjusts the pillow behind him and studies him. Aside from some bruising on his shoulder and jaw, he doesn't look to bad.

"What?"

"I'm just glad that you're okay," she said before going into the kitchen. It would have killed Lila if something bad had happened to him and she understood because she feels the same way about Elizabeth.

Johnny carried in Jason's duffle bag and Liz had grabbed a tote with some books. Once everything was put away, they joined Jason in the living room.

"How are the guys?"

"Good. We're back at work, but it's just not the same, besides we miss your breakfast." Even though they were on restriction by Mac, they still tried to go about their normal routines. Staying at home would drive them crazy.

Jason slightly smiled. "I have a surprise for you when I get back."

Johnny's brow rose.

Audrey entered the room. "I have a surprise too. I'll come over tomorrow afternoon and prep a dish for dinner. I can teach someone how to make it in case you like it, someone has to make sure you guys keep your strength up."

Johnny grinned. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome. In fact, you will have several angels coming to cook next week. If you get a call, you can let me know and we'll stagger the times." Sonny couldn't be replaced, but the men were distracted and probably not eating well, and she didn't want them hurt on the job.

He got up and hugged her. "You're the greatest. I think we'll adopt you."

"Back up tall, not at all dark, and handsome," Liz said.

Johnny met her gaze. "What?"

Jason wasn't really happy about the reference. He didn't want her looking at anyone else and only Audrey saw his expression which elicited a chuckle.

"She's mine and Sarah's. You and Jason can't keep encroaching on our good arrangement. She cooks and we eat."

Johnny laughed. "Alright, how about you come along with her when you can and eat with us."

Liz pretended to think. "I'll consider it."

Audrey shook her head. "Come help me in the kitchen, Lizzie."

Liz scowled and when Johnny started to leave, she called out.

"Not so fast."

He spun on his heal. "What's up?"

She crossed her arms. "Just what are your intentions with my sister?"

He fought a smile. "Do you really want to know that?"

Her eyes were open wide and her mouth slightly dropped open.

"I'm just kidding—sort of. She's great. We've been hanging out a lot and I want to get to know her better."

"Just be careful."

"I know and it's a lot of pressure, but I'm game."

"Good."

"I won't try to steal Audrey, if you let me have evening Jason visitation occasionally." They liked going to Jake's to let off steam.

Jason smirked.

"You drive a hard bargain, but I accept your terms."

They shook on it.

"Later, Lizzie."

She shot him a look and he laughed as he hurried outside.

"I'll show him Lizzie," she muttered before her gaze locked with Jason's. "What?"

"Come here."

She is so damn cute.

"Just for a minute. I have to go help Grams."

He crooked his finger and she leaned over and he kissed her gently.

"What's that for?"

"For being you."

She smiled. "That was smooth, Morgan."

He grinned. "You haven't seen anything yet."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Later that night after Audrey had gone to bed. Liz plopped down next to Jason on the couch and got comfortable.

"This is nice," she said softly.

"Yeah. Watch whatever you want."

She flipped through the channels and they watched a show on Ireland.

"That's where Johnny is from."

"Does he ever go back there?"

"Not very often."

He started to move to get up.

"Where are you going?"

"To get some water."

She clucked her tongue and then jumped up to get it. When she got back, he took a few sips and set it to the side. As she started to step back, she lost her balance and he grabbed her hand and pulled her forward, making her crash onto his lap.

"This is awkward," she muttered, her mouth just a few inches from his.

"It doesn't have to be."

When she licked her lips, his eyes darkened and she involuntarily shivered as his breath skipped across her skin. After a long moment, she whispered his name. "Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to kiss me?"

"I was thinking about it. You know, I'm sensing a pattern here."

She giggled. He is so hot and his hesitation is pure torture.

"Do you want me to kiss you, Elizabeth?"

Dear God, the way he says her name makes her want to rip his clothes off.

When she doesn't answer, he turns it up a notch. "Answer me. Do you want to feel my tongue in your mouth?"

Her teeth burrowed into her bottom lip, thinking that if this man got any hotter, he would completely combust.

He hissed as he decided to free it using his tongue to swipe across it and she gasped, giving him an opening. His hand bunched up in her hair to pull her closer and their tongues mated as they passionately kissed. Her fingers fist his shirt as Jason focuses on kissing her senseless, alternating between sucking on her lips, tongue, and plundering her mouth. When he finally came up for air, Elizabeth was panting. No one had ever kissed her like that. Patrick was good, but nothing like she had just experienced. Her body is vibrating from head to toe. His stare alone, full of lust and longing, is almost enough to send her over the edge.

"You okay?"

She nodded. "That was—"

"—really good."

"You're very good at kissing."

Amusement flickered in his eyes. "I didn't realize how much I missed it and you inspire me."

She pretended to fan herself. "Is it hot in here?"

He finally smiled. "Yes."

"Well thank God I have a fireman close by."

He chuckled as dirty thoughts ran through his mind. "I am here to protect and serve you in any way you like."

Her eyes slightly darkened and a smirk crawled onto her face. "In that case, I think another kiss is in order."

Audrey rolled her eyes. "At least play a little hard to get, Elizabeth."

Liz's mouth dropped open as she watched her grandmother stroll into the kitchen. "I'll never live this down."

Jason's chest shook and Elizabeth playfully slapped his good shoulder. "It's not funny," she said before burrowing her head in his chest. He coughed and she studied him, making sure he would calm down.

Audrey sat a glass of water on the coffee table in front of them. "Here's some water to cool you off. We don't want Jason to have to get out his hose."

Liz jumped to her feet. "Grams!"

The look on Audrey's face was so devious and Liz looked so completely appalled that Jason couldn't help it and laughed out loud.

"What? I don't think my insurance would cover that. Now, I'm going back to bed. Try not to burn down the house." Completely pleased with her success in embarrassing her granddaughter, she climbed the stairs with a smug look on her face, winking at the picture of her husband on the wall as she passed by.

Liz knew she was a deep shade of red. "I can't believe her."

"It was funny, but I don't want you to think that I don't take my job seriously."

"What do you mean?"

"I still need to finish serving you."

Liz finally smiled as she slowly closed the distance between them. "I do think I need a little mouth to mouth."

Jason pulled her back onto his lap. "Then, I'm the only man that can help you." His fingers traced the curve of her face as his eyes followed their trail. Elizabeth held her breath as his light caress made her body tingle with anticipation.

"Please..." The words had escaped without her realizing it and she was embarrassed that she had begged to taste him again.

His finger slid down the middle of her lips and stilled as his gaze finally locked with hers.

"Tell me what you want," she said before he could ask.

His intensity made his eye color change and she was almost mesmerized by it as his mouth moved closer. "Your lips or so plump that I want to suck on them and then…"

She swallowed hard when he didn't continue.

"Why don't I just show you?"

The slight nod of her head was all he needed before he attacked her mouth, sucking and licking her lips before his tongue snaked between them. Her moan filled the room as he greedily made love to her mouth, whipping up the lust in her body. She could feel his growing erection beneath her and she shuddered at the thought of him between her legs. Her senses are on overload. They need to stop because she doesn't have the strength to push away from him and he is injured and they haven't even gone out on a date. Feeling like a total slut for melting from his touch, she started to retreat.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away." His raspy voice made her quake again.

"I'm not sorry, but I thought we should slow it down before my grandmother accidently sees your hose."

He grinned as her cheeks flushed, loving that she is just as taken with him as he is with her. "You're right. Now could you hand me that water? It's not a cold shower, but it will have to do."

She reached for the glass and handed it to him before slipping onto the cushion next to him.

Jason finished and put the glass down. "That hit the spot."

"I'm still pretty hot over her."

His head jerked as he perused her face. "You're extremely hot."

She bit her lip. "I think we need to go bed." Seeing his brow raise she started to ramble. "I mean, not together." His frown mad her change course. "It's not that I don't want to sleep with you—wait, did I just say that aloud? Oh—my—God, I did. I'm such a slut. Ugh! I did it again. I—can you get up to your room by yourself?"

He chuckled. "Yes." Slowly he stood and stretched. "And for the record, I want to sleep with you to, but I can wait—hopefully not too long."

She slightly smiled. "So we're both sluts. I can deal with that."

He took her hand. "Come on, I'll walk you."

"Thanks."

Two days later, Liz found herself standing in a crowd as a parade of police officers and fire trucks drove by on the way to the church. The town had basically been shut down as the memorial got underway. The hearse drove by and then Jason's battalion bravely and somberly followed. All the men were looking down as flowers were thrown from citizens who had shown up to show their support.

Jason closed his eyes as he held onto the truck and as the soft wind blew his hair back, he thought about the fact Sonny would never feel that again. He is gone and survivor's guilt starts to nag at him, making him almost lose his grip. As a gasp came through the crowd, Liz reaches out a hand, as if she is close enough to steady him, but luckily Johnny is right behind him and clasps a hand on his shoulder giving him strength.

"You're alright," Johnny said loud enough for only Jason to here.

He nodded, glad that his friend had pulled him back to reality even if the circumstances sucked.

Liz hurried up the street, following the procession a few blocks to the steps of the biggest church in town, Queen of Angels. When she got there, Mac saw her and pulled her to his side.

"You want to go in?"

She nodded and he escorted her inside, pointing to the row behind where the guys will sit and an older man picked up his jacket and allowed her sit next to him. Before long, a bagpipe began to sound throughout the sanctuary and a familiar, yet sad tune began to reverberate off the walls. "Oh Danny Boy...," a rich tenor voice began to sing, making everyone's eyes swell.

Before long, the battalion is inching its way up the aisle carrying the casket of Sonny Corinthos as they struggled not to break down.

The sadness is overwhelming and by the time they sat, the men almost had crumbled to their feet. She watched Jason's body shudder as he took a breath and moved forward and placed her hand on his back near his side, and he reached around and briefly touched it, letting her know he appreciated the sentiment.

After many speeches were made, praising Sonny's bravery and valor, the service came to an end, but the battalion stayed put until everyone had left and so did she. The actual burial is going to be private out of respect for the family.

This was it, their last chance to say goodbye. One by one they went to the casket and said a few words before gathering in the aisle, making sure they supported one another. Jason is last and Liz watches as he starts to break down and then sucks in his pain and tears himself away. God, she wants to run to him. A woman, who had been hanging back walks up to him and you can hear a pin drop as she wipes a tear from his face. "You tried to save my husband, and I can't thank you enough for your efforts. I'm sorry you lost a friend. If it weren't for your battalion, I would have lost my son too, but you saved him. I don't know why good men had to die, but I will be forever grateful to you and Sonny for your sacrifice." Jason sucked in a harsh breath and the woman lovingly held him. Liz brushed some tears away, knowing he was in a lot of pain. The son limped to Jason. "I know you did the best you could. Thank you." His father had been badly burned, and the moment Milo had escorted him away from the group, even though he was a little out of it, he knew he would never see his father again. Jason accepted his hug. "I wish I could have done more."

"You did enough."

He watched them walk away and Mac pulled Jason into an embrace and whispered some words of encouragement and then Jason wiped his face and closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, Liz was standing in front on him and he pulled her close. "Thank you for being here for me."

His voice was thick with emotion and she rubbed his back and then they pulled apart.

"Come on."

They grabbed the casket and moved towards the door, surprised to find a huge crowd there, holding banners of thanks and praise. After Sonny was placed inside the car and it pulled away, someone yelled, "Thank for your service!"

A woman held a sign that says, "Your loss is our loss."

It was overwhelming and the guys were in shock. As they moved to their truck, they were hugged and handed bags and cards. It was beautiful and Liz couldn't help but let a few tears fall.

"Come with us?" Jason asked.

"Okay."

When they finally were able to drive off, even though they were sad, hope filled their hearts at the outpouring of love from the community. They didn't fight fires for glory, but knowing that they were so appreciated helped them move forward.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – Thank you so much for the lovely comments and reading this one. Of course, if you want me to make this one longer, you'll have a chance to vote for it in the near feature. * Guest – rofl re: food and life stuff. I'm so glad you like this one! I wish I had more time to write for sure!

Hopefully, I can start posting the new one by Wed and Thursday of next week. I need to hire a few body guards beforehand so I don't get jumped in the parking lot for being so angsty lol. I'll probably post 3 times a week the first few weeks and then hopefully, I can do more after that.

Chapter 6 - Epilogue

As they pulled in front of the station, they were surprised to see more people. Johnny smiled when he saw Sarah waiting and Jason did the same when he saw Audrey and the Quartermaines.

"We thought you could use some food and drink," Monica said.

"Thank you." They hugged and everyone moved inside. It was nice being surrounded by family and friends. Tables had been set up and it smelled really good as the meal simmered on the stove.

They were still not allowed to take any calls and wouldn't be until the next week. Mac wanted to make sure their heads were on straight and they had time to grieve. They did a toast to Sonny and after a few drinks, the guys started to loosen up and tell stories about their fallen friend and soon they were laughing instead of wanting to cry. Lila watched her grandson carefully since he was more quiet than usual. One thing did make her smile; Elizabeth hadn't left his side and seemed like an anchor that was holding Jason up. She is so glad they had hit it off so well.

After hours of eating, drinking, and camaraderie, the men were taken home.

Audrey left Elizabeth and Jason in the living room while she ran an errand. He would be going back to his place in the morning and she is actually sad to see him go. Getting to know him the last few days was enlightening and she is sure that he is perfect for her granddaughter.

Jason's head is in Liz's lap as she scratches his scalp. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate everything you did today."

"I'm glad you let me in."

He turned onto his back. "You're the best thing that has happened to me in a very long time."

She averted her eyes and he reached up and grabbed her chin to make her look at him.

"I mean it. I don't how it's possible that we have the connection we do, but I already really care about you."

"I feel the same way." The last few days, they had spent every waking moment together and had already bonded.

"I'm glad we're still on the same page. Will you go out on a date with me tomorrow night?"

"I would love to."

He slightly smiled. "Dress up."

"Really?"

He nodded. "You deserve the best."

"I don't need anything elaborate."

It wasn't that he didn't know she liked simpler things, he just didn't let it influence his choice. "I know, but I want it to be special. We can do a more low key date the next time."

She slightly smiled. "Deal. So how dressed up do I need to be?"

"A sexy dress will suffice."

She chuckled. "Sexy huh?"

"Yeah, you already have that part down."

"Jason…"

"Come closer. I need to kiss you."

She quickly obeyed and soon they were furiously making out, oblivious to anything around them. When his hand touched the bare skin of her back, it sent a jolt up her spine. "Jason…," she said breathlessly.

The sound of his name off her lips with so much passion just about drove him wild and she gasped as he roughly pulled her body against him. And then his lips were on her neck, sucking and nipping and a moan escaped her lips as he eagerly tasted her porcelain skin. "You're so beautiful."

Her eyes fluttered open and watched his turbulent orbs narrow with lust. Her mouth crashed onto his as she wantonly sucked his tongue before ravishing his mouth and then it was his turn to moan. The woman was chipping away at his resolve and he knew they needed to stop. "Elizabeth…"

"Hmmm?"

He grinned against her lips. "We need to stop before I throw you down on this couch and have my way with you."

She groaned but slid next to him, knowing he is right. "I think your mouth should be illegal."

"Yours is just as bad."

She couldn't explain how wild she felt when she was around him. Patrick had always tried to get her to do crazy things, but she felt shy about it. With Jason, she wanted to do everything a million times over.

That is how Audrey found them, both staring ahead and she frowned. "What's going on?"

Their eyes snapped to her. "Nothing," they said.

Her head tilted. "Are you sure?"

Liz nodded.

"Okay. I'll put these groceries away."

There is no way Liz is going to tell her that they were trying not to touch each other because it led to kissing, which led to touching, and then being out of control.

Jason is the first to stand. "I'm going to go help her."

"Okay."

He left and a smile lit up her face. She hadn't felt this alive in ages and couldn't wait for the date.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason, who had borrowed Edward's Bentley, parked in Audrey's driveway and turned off the engine. It had been hard leaving the house in the morning. Both women were sad and he felt bad that he was the cause of it. Grabbing the flowers he had bought for Audrey, he eased out of the car in a black suit with an azure blue shirt and strode to the door. Audrey opened it and smiled.

"Well, don't you look handsome."

Jason smiled. "Thanks. These are for you."

She took the gorgeous bouquet of flowers. "Oh Jason, they are lovely."

"I wanted to give you something nice for taking care of me and teaching me that recipe."

Liz shook her head. Her grandmother had just blushed—ridiculous.

Audrey turned and smiled at her. "Have fun tonight. I'm going to go put these in water."

Jason held out his hand. "You look beautiful."

Liz moved closer. The short emerald wrap dress hugged her body and he started at the string holding it together, knowing with one tug he could see all she has to offer. Her hand slipped into his and they both felt the physical connection and smiled.

He led her to the car and they headed to the Port Charles Hotel.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth couldn't believe how beautiful their table is on the private balcony. There are flowers everywhere and soft lighting. "Jason, it's perfect."

He smiled. "I'm glad you like it. I was a little nervous."

She allowed him to push her closer to the table. "I love it."

"I already ordered for us. I hope that is okay."

She smiled. "I'm game."

Soft music filtered in the air and Jason raised his chilled glass of beer. "To us."

She picked up her wine glass and tapped it against the bottle. "To us."

When the waitress took the lids off their dinner she grinned and then laughed before looking at his. A bacon cheeseburger and fries filled out his plate while her own grilled cheese and fries made her mouth water.

"I figured I'd still keep a sense of us in my choices."

She chuckled. "It looks really good."

He was pleased that she was happy and they ate and chatted.

"That really hit the spot," Liz said before wiping her mouth.

"Dance with me."

"Okay."

As they swayed to the music, she sighed contently, feeling as that the evening was the best date she had ever been on.

"You happy?"

"Yes. Are you?"

He embraced her tightly as their movement ceased. "I will be in a minute." Before she could reply she was being kissed thoroughly, his tongue making her dizzy as his sensuous kiss set her body ablaze. Right there and then, she made a decision that Jason wasn't going to take her back to Audrey's, she was staying at his cottage tonight.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny was drunk on kisses as he pressed Sarah against the wall. They had been at dinner, but she kept teasing him and he had ended up grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the restaurant. She had no idea what kind of monster she had just released. God he wanted her so badly, virginity be damned, and she was right there with him. His mouth makes her feel so good, that she is crazy about him and wants him in every way.

"Johnny—God," she muttered as he kissed his way down her cleavage.

Before she could cry out again, she was being swept into his arms and carried to the bedroom where she was laid onto the bed like a sacrifice.

Johnny stepped back to admire his handiwork. Her lips are swollen and face flushed as her eyes perused him wildly. His jacket slipped off and he unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside, not caring where it landed. "If you want this stop, you need to say so now."

Without hesitation, she said, "Make love to me, Johnny."

"You can't take it back, Sarah. I don't want you to regret this. You've waited a long time."

"I was waiting for you, now get over here."

Johnny slightly smiled and took off his undershirt. "You want to take off my pants?"

"Gladly."

Making her way to him, she kissed down his chest as she pushed his pants down. She is almost shaking with anticipation, but she knows what she wants and he's standing in front of her.

Johnny was already so hard, he thought he would burst, and when her hand wrapped around his shaft, he groaned and then hissed as she started to move. "Jesus…," he muttered before grabbing her and pushing her backwards. Her dress is ripped away and he's surprised when she unhooks her bra and throws it to the side. "Beautiful."

She pulled him into her and they kiss like sex-starved teenagers, falling onto the bed as they grope each other and then he pins her down and slowly teases her body with his mouth as she trembles and jerks from her orgasm. After sheathing himself, he lines up his cock at her entrance. "Are you ready for me? It's going to hurt at first."

A shudder ran through her. "Do it."

As he starts to push, she bites her lip wondering how badly it will hurt. She is so tight that he has to stop moving so he doesn't come. A tear runs down the side of her face and he leans down and kisses her and then pushes on, not wanting to prolong the agony. Finally, he breaks through her innocence as she takes in a harsh breath. "Sarah?"

"I'm okay." It hurts and she really hopes that it will get better.

"I need to move."

"Do it."

With that, he sinks in further until he's buried to the hilt. Peppering kisses all over his face, he says, "I'm sorry," before kissing her again. Finally, he starts to move and after a few minutes, her legs encircle his waist and he knows she is ready for more.

"Johnny," she sighs as the pain turns into pleasure.

He moves faster. "You feel so damn good." After ten minutes, she's about to burst and she cries out his name as he starts to pound into her.

"Johnny!" she screams as she shatters all around him, coaxing out his release. He shouts her name before collapsing onto her and their panting fills the air.

"That was incredible," she said.

"Amazing."

She hugs him against her body, knowing that everything will change and she just hopes that Johnny is really with her for the long run.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason slides into the car and turns it on and the reaches for her hand.

"I don't want the night to end," Elizabeth says softly.

"Me either."

"Will you—can I go home with you?"

He nods and pulls out of the parking lot. They were silent the whole way home, both wondering how the evening will end and when he finally parks the car and opens the door, the tension makes him snap and he pushes her against the closed car door and grabs her face. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Her jaw slightly drops and she's left to wonder how she ever got so lucky and then his mouth is on her and she can't think another coherent thought. Their bodies are pressed together as they wantonly kiss. Then his lips leave her and skim down her neck as his hands cup her breasts, squeezing before he tweaks her nipples.

"Jason!" she yells as her body eagerly responds to his machinations and then she feels her dress slip open and his hands are on her sides and she's being lifted. H legs wrap around his hips as they buck against her center, making her see stars. They moan and then he pulls back.

"I want you so badly. Is it too soon?"

"I don't care. Take me."

He growls and his mouth is on hers again as he carries her to the house, fumbling to get the key in the lock, and when he finally manages to get them inside, he presses her against the door and removes her dress. "Jesus." She has garters on and he feels himself getting ten times harder and she feels it too, snapping her hips forward. "You're trying to kill me." He jerks her body against his and then stumbles in the dark to the bedroom and turns on a lamp before laying on her on the bed. Slowly, he removes his clothes until he's down to his boxers, his erection jutting out in front him. Her teeth trap her bottom lip as she realizes how enormous he is and wonders how it will ever fit. In two strides, he's on her they struggle for control and Jason wins as he unhooks her bra and tosses it aside before feasting on her breasts. When he reached the final destination and sucked on her clit, Elizabeth practically howled as her hips rose, trying to get him closer. "Jason!" she screamed as he sucked hard and then hummed. Her body froze and then pleasure hit her like a train as her vagina seized and she trembled uncontrollably. Vaguely, she heard Jason breathe out her name and then fall against her chest. As their spent energy merged, she realizes that she's home and happiness spreads throughout her body.

Feeling the change, he pushes up onto his elbows. "Are you okay?"

"Yes—better than okay."

A sexy smile graces his face. "Me too."

Feeling him harden again, her eyes grow big.

"Too soon?"

She shakes her head. "No. I think I might just be the luckiest girl on the planet."

Two climaxes later, she knows that she is. Jason Morgan is everything that she will ever need.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

One Month Later

Epiphany rolled her eyes. "Jason, I know you're in there. It's your turn."

"I'm not coming out, not like this."

"Oh, come on! Do it for the kids," Kelly yelled.

"Nope."

Liz chuckled into her hand as the women turned to look at her. "Don't look at me."

"Go get him!" Robin said.

"If I walk into that room, I might not come out for another hour."

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Damn sated women." Johnny and Sarah are making out in the corner. They are like freaking bunnies. She is sure that Sarah will probably be knocked up in a matter of weeks if she wasn't already.

"Jason Morgan!" Piph yelled. "If I have to come in there, you're going to be sorry."

A string of muffled curse words left his lips and then everyone gasped as he stepped out of the dressing area.

"Holy shit," Kelly muttered.

Elizabeth licked her lips as her body involuntarily shuddered.

"You are the luckiest woman on earth," Piph said.

Robin pretended to fan herself as an indignant Jason moved forward, his bottom half only covered with a short, makeshift towel made of a reflective fire blanket.

Max snorted and Milo cracked up at the look on Jason's face.

His icy glare shut them up and then he stared down Piph who was slightly sweating. "Can we get this over with, please?"

The photographer moved towards him. "Um, stand over there." She is feeling hot under the color too. Jason's body is magnificent and she is sure that his glare is perfect for the shot she wants.

He humored her even though he wanted to run screaming from the building.

His upper torso is oiled and the lights were bright, making it hard to see, but he figured that might be a good thing.

She began shouting out directions and taking pictures, having him move the position of his hands and arms. He looked away, gazed down, closed his eyes, looked up until he was ready to smash the camera.

Frustrated, the woman gave him a brief break and he chugged some water and then right before it was time to start again, a hand settled on his back and he instantly knew it was her. Candace, the photographer, had pleaded with Liz to try and get Jason to look more comfortable. Finally, she stepped around him and met his gaze. "You look so damn hot. I want to rip that off and take you into my mouth so badly."

His eyes narrowed as he considered that.

"When you're looking into that camera, think about taking off my clothes and fucking me senseless. Imagine me screaming your name, cause I will, over and over." Her finger made a trail down his chest and then she sashayed back to the girls.

"What did you say to him?" Piph asked.

"I'll never tell."

Kelly chuckled. "You go girl."

The fire in Jason's eyes made all the girls suck in a breath and Candace started snapping.

"Sex on a stick," Piph sighed.

"He has to be huge."

Max, Milo, and Francis quickly headed in the opposite direction, not wanting to know.

"That's good, baby," Elizabeth called out, making his eyes narrow.

Candace grinned. This is going to be a best seller.

"So good," Kelly yelled.

Liz smacked her on the arm.

"What? You know it is."

Finally, Jason was allowed to change into his yellow protective pants and some suspenders and they all gathered for the group shot. Once that was done, Piph handed them some shirts. "Put them on."

"Gladly," they said at once.

A few kids filed into the room.

"These are kids who have recovered from local fires. They were saved due to your efforts."

The guys didn't know what to say. They got on their knees and the kids went up to them and gave them presents. Jason got a stuffed dog and a hug, which was captured on film. There would be a collage of the guys with the kids on the back of the calendar. It just put everything in perspective and the guys felt so humbled. Some of the kids had been burned badly, but they are survivors. Their parents stepped forward and shook hands with them and thanked them.

Once the meet and greet was finished. Liz strode to her man and gave him a kiss. "I'm so proud of you."

Jason slightly blushed. "I love you."

Liz threw her arms around his neck. "I love you so much."

Piph grinned. "Did you get that shot?"

Candace nodded. "Yup, I'll email it to her."

"Thanks."

Jason and Liz's smiles practically lit up the room they were so happy. Jason is so head over heels in love that he can barely focus on anything else. From tragedy came comfort and love and while he misses Sonny very much, somehow he knew that his fallen friend was happy for him and his dimples were on full display.

The End

A/N - Let me know what you think! Thanks again for reading!


End file.
